Fire and Ice (Loki 3)
by Hiddles dream
Summary: You all know about Thor, But do any of you know about his younger twin sister Stephie? she is a very strange girl. Why you might ask..well nobody knows..all we know is that she is fire
1. Chapter 1 Fire And Ice

"oh come on Thor! Give her a break!" Loki stood up for me, like he usually did for me _how sweet is he am i right?_

I smile at them both and take my time, examining the rainbow bridge entering the castle as i always did, and boy it was beautiful.

"Stephenie, Mother and Father are waiting for us!" Thor shouts, stopping and taking my wrist before dragging me down the rainbow bridge

and as i usually did, i let him. I never tried to fight with Thor, or argue with him. to Odin and Frigga, we were supposed to be perfect kids..So that's what i always tried to do. and boy was it hard?! Never fighting with my Father?! Every time he acted, Stupid or annoying? I'm surprised i kept up the act for this long.

and after Thor Dragging me completely across the whole Bridge and to the gates to the castle, we all froze as we pressed our ears against the door. hearing mother Frigga, and all father Odin having a disagreement.

"i cant believe how selfish You're being Odin! Shes only 7 years old!" Frigga raises her voice at Odin,

"she isn't showing any true sign of power!" Odin snapped at her,

"so?! Thor hasn't show any power! He has just taken a liking into the fighting!" Frigga tried to reason.

"we always have to keep Thor! he's the line to the thrown!" Odin shouted, and we could hear him stepping towards the castle doors, but we heard him turn towards Frigga one more time "I am giving her until her ninth birthday to show some solider in her..If she doesn't then shall be banished." "don't forget she's you're daughter." Frigga sighs in defeat and head up the stairs to her room.

Odin's great hands grip onto the knob and the castle door slowly open

we all scatter

Loki hides behind a plant, while Thor hides behind some bricks

and where i was left to hide you ask?

I had no where to hide, and i was given a dead lock by All father

"oh Stephenie dear..What are you doing here all alone?" Odin's voice sounded soft and sad.

"Loki, Thor and i were playing hide and seek, and i am it.." i sigh, because i don't want to lie to my Father.

"would you like help finding them sweetie?" Odin asked his voice begging to crack.

"that would be lovely Father." i gave him a smile, trying to figure out all that was going on.

"Thor is behind the bricks and Loki is behind the potted plant right there." he said and smiled slightly

"Thank you father!" i squeal and hug his leg, before running off to tag Loki first.

"Got you!" i squeal and poke his arm, which sent a zap of electricity through my body.

"Owie!" i whine and cringe a little, and look at Loki who was also cringing in pain.

_what has just happened?_

"L-Loki? did you feel that?" i whisper.

"that zap?" Loki whisperers Quietly.

i nod and shiver

"does it feel hot in her or is it just me?" Loki asked, fanning himself with his hands.

"I feel freezing." I whisper quietly and poke my finger on his cheek.

_Zap!_

we both get zapped again.

"Stop touching me!" Loki Pouts.

i giggle and shiver again, "Loki if I'm not mistaken you are freezing!"

"well Stephenie, if I'm not mistaken you feel like you're burning up!"

we both laughed at the nonsense

"fire" I say with a smile and pointed to myself

"Ice" Loki smiled also and put out his hand to me.

"Fire And Ice" i say and take his hand, quickly shaking it as another Zap goes through our bodies.


	2. Chapter 2 My Ninth Birthday

**2 years later**

"A little bit older." i say with a smile.

"A little bit wiser." Thor adds.

"and more mature." Frigga says, Kissing each of us on the top of our heads.

"Happy birthday my little angels." Frigga says. giving us each a tight hug.

but my hug lasted a little longer, "Mother!" I giggled and squirmed from her hug.

"right..right..I'm Sorry..i forgot, you're a big girl now" Frigga said, and wiped away some tears from her eyes.

"Mother? why are you crying?" Thor said, noticing her tears. i look at her tears and began to worry

"I'm just so proud of both of you." Frigga says as a smile escapes on her face.

we both 'aww' at her and hug her legs tightly.

"Come on angles, let's go. Asgard is waiting to see the prince and princess of Asgard on their very special day!" Frigga squeals and picks us both of, Carrying us out of the room.

"Mother..Where is Loki?" I ask, whispering it in her ear so Thor won't hear.

"he's downstairs with father, preparing for you're party" Frigga whispers back and smiles softly at me.

"i still can't believe hes a year older than me.." i mumble and pout.

"i know..All my babies are grown." she sniffles again.

"aww mommy." Thor whispers, trying to make her feel better.

i giggle, "Mommy! I wanna sweep in my crib tonight!"

"may i have my Ba-Ba" Thor asks.

Frigga laughs at the both of us, and sets us down "Thank you for making me feel better..Now go enjoy you're party."

she says and opens the door to a bunch of Asgardians, who i had no clue who they were. They were bowing for Frigga and smiling at Thor and i. "The prince and Princess have returned!" They all chant and clap for us.

"join hands and walk along the straight line." Frigga tells us,

Thor scoffs "but mo-"

I cut him off, by hitting his shoulder softly and taking his hand "Be respectful Brother." i whisper and drag him down the straight line and towards all father.

Thor followed quickly and we both make a harsh halt when we stand in front of Odin completely.

Odin kneels down, so he is facing both of us as the same height

The room broke out into gasps because they have never seen All Father kneeling for anyone.

"Thor, My boy..has killer smarts, athletical strengths, an award winning smile, and he will take no for an answer..and i couldn't be more prouder." Odin comments and kisses Thor's head before turning towards me.

"Stephenie, my only girl. she is beautiful, kind,caring and energetic. she is kind to all. she makes me more proud than a father could be." Odin smiles at me and kisses my head, before rising. once he rises everyone kneels, including us kids.

"I'd also like to add, That I'm proud of my other son Loki as well. he is independent, charismatic, artistic, a good fighter and nonselfish" Odin adds just for Loki and flashes him an Odin smile.

"and on this day..my set of Twins, become Adults!" Odin shouts through the room.

Thor and i look at each other closely, and we look up at Odin, Becoming confused.

"Thor, my boy..will start you're training to become a king right away..and i give this hammer, as you're true power."

he sets a hammer beside Thor

**"whoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall posses the power of Thor!" **Odin shouted, and the quote blazed on the side.

of the hammer. Copying every single word he said.

Thor nodded, agreeing to whatever Odin would say to him

Odin slowly turns towards me, "and to my dearest Stephine" he says with a smile.

"its Stephie.." i mumbled.

"what was that dear?" Odin asks, not understanding what i said.

"I said Stephenie! My name is Stephenie!" I snap.

"you shall not speak to me in that tone of voice.." Odin said, his voice turning from soft to harsh.

"I'm sorry Father.." i say, and truly meant it.

"it is fine dear..I won't hold it against you." Odin said, his voice still harsh.

i let out a sigh of relief and glance my eyes at Loki who was giving me a 'shut up' look.

"and my dearest Stephenie.." Odin says with a slight smirk creeping on his lips.

I cringe and grip onto Thor's hand tightly, he softly squeezes my hand back, in a relieving way.

"You shall be sent to Midguard" Odin says, his smirk turning to a complete smile.

the room narrowed their eyes at Odin.

"i shall go to to..Midguard?with all the mortals?" i asked, not sure if i heard him right.

"yes Stephenie..since you don't show any sign of power of true god like, you shall go spend the rest of your life with the Mortals." Odin acts like this is a great idea ever.

"you twisted old man!" i spat at him and got up to attack him, even though i was only nine.

"Stephenie no!" Loki shouts, as Thor tackles me to the ground.

"banished! YOU ARE BANISHED!" Odin screams, Stumbling back in thrown and glaring at me, i somehow pushed Thor off of me and grabbed ahold of Odin's legs, before my hair stringing up in flames "HERE'S YOU'RE DAMN GOD CHILD!" i scream at him as my whole body becomes completely covered in flames, as i get sucked into a portal to Midguard

the last thing i remember seeing was Loki coming after me and screaming my name out, and i could hear mothers tears coming down her cheeks. and the thing i hear, before everything went pitch black was fathers laughter erupting from the crowd


	3. Chapter 3 Scared Out Of My Mind

**After a few hours I woke up to a bright light from a lamp, being shined over me.**

"looks like she's awake.." a voice said quietly, applying a wet towel on my forehead "how bad is the injury Stark?" another voice said, "I'm not quite sure.. i don't know what she hit her head on.." i could tell that the doctor was Stark's voice, "directer Fury, you wanted to see her.." Stark's voice asked, stepping away from me "yes, thank you Tony." another mans voice said, as he softly pulled me in his arms and carried me away from the light.

i looked around the room panicking "where f-father?" i stutter out,

"shh..it's alright sweetie..you're okay.." i heard the man named Tony whispered to me, handing me to the other man named Director Furry.

"where m-mother?" i stutter out.

"I don't know.." he says again.

"wheres...Thor?" i pant out that question.

"sweetie, you need to stop.. asking these questions before you run out of energy and pass out again.." he says, and softly places me on a bed.

"where's L-L..." i try and make out Loki's name, but i passed out of lack of energy like he told me i would.

i have no idea how long i was unconscious..but when i woke up, it was early in the morning..maybe six, or seven

"hey look.. she's awake" a voice in the distance says.

I coward under the blankets, feeling completely helpless

"hey sweetie..i promise i won't hurt you.." a male voice said, sitting beside my bed so he won't crush my legs.

i ignore the person and keep hiding from them

"I'm Bruce..If you cared at all." the man named Bruce whispers to me.

i keep ignoring him, getting scared every second.

"i promise i won't hurt you." he said, and slowly pulls the blanket to reveal my red face, with tears streaming down it

"aww sweetie..please don't cry.." he whispers and places a hand under my chin, pulling me to face him. i cringed when when he dose..i had a kink in my neck

"can you please tell me you're name?" he asks

"Stephie.." i mumbled.

"that's a lovely name..is it short for Stephenie?" he asks with a smile

"NO! YOU PATHETIC MORTAL! IT ISN'T SHORT FOR STEPHENIE!" i scream at him

he jumps back a little and calls for help. that's when the eye patch man came, and a man with a beard came in the room

"what's wrong Brucie?" the man with the beard asked,

"she talked..i found out her name, and that she isn't human" Bruce said.

"how did you find out all of that?" the man with the eye patch asked.

"i asked for her name..she said it was Stephie, and she called me a pathetic mortal for asking if it was short for Stephenie." Bruce chuckles a bit.

"so Stephie? is it?" the man with eyepatched asked, stepping closer to me

I panic and bury my face in the pillow

"don't fury..you're scaring her." Bruce said calmly, and placed a hand on my cheek

"Bruce.. i don't think she likes that." the other man in the room says.

i sigh and slowly peer from the pillow at all of them

"where is Loki? where is my family" i ask, and everyone narrowed their eyes on me

"you have a family?" Bruce asked concerned and smiled brightly at me

"Of course i have a family you stupid mortal!" i snapped at him, getting annoyed by him

"she's a feisty one as it seems.." the man with beard said.

"alright I'm Sorry..yes, a dumb question" Bruce said chuckling and points to the man with the beard

"that's tony.." he smiled softly at him, and turns to the man with the eyepatch "that's director Nick Fury.." he said with another soft smile.

"Stephie is a beautiful name" Tony said, trying to get on my good side.

Stephie examined his Ironman suit and she thought it was cool "hey..i think she likes you're Ironman suit" Bruce said, Tony came in and showed her his Ironman suit "its cool isn't it?" he asked her, she looked up at him and nodded "it has lots of weapons..and cool stuff" he said, she started to lose interest when he said 'weapons' that made her shiver "i don't like weapons.." i mumbled.

Tony nods, "understood..i wouldn't expect an innocent girl like you to like to fight anyway.."

that made me crack

"Its not my damn fault that i don't fight like my brother! its not my fault, I'm not the Princess my father has always dreamed off! its not my fault i can't live up to the name of Odinson! I'm sorry I'm not perfect for you either! Maybe that's why i got banned from Asgard!" i scream at him, and hop out of my bed


	4. Authors Note

Hey Guys..I know you hate these so how do you like my story? Should i go on? How do you like little Stephie? Okay, I'll leave you with the rest of the questions. I'd also like to say im sorry for my bad spelling, and bad grammar. so sorry but I'll update my story soon! okay bye love you all 3


	5. Chapter 5 Scared Out Of My Mind

**After a few hours I woke up to a bright light from a lamp, being shined over me.**

"looks like she's awake.." a voice said quietly, applying a wet towel on my forehead "how bad is the injury Stark?" another voice said, "I'm not quite sure.. i don't know what she hit her head on.." i could tell that the doctor was Stark's voice, "directer Fury, you wanted to see her.." Stark's voice asked, stepping away from me "yes, thank you Tony." another mans voice said, as he softly pulled me in his arms and carried me away from the light.

i looked around the room panicking "where f-father?" i stutter out,

"shh..it's alright sweetie..you're okay.." i heard the man named Tony whispered to me, handing me to the other man named Director Furry.

"where m-mother?" i stutter out.

"I don't know.." he says again.

"wheres...Thor?" i pant out that question.

"sweetie, you need to stop.. asking these questions before you run out of energy and pass out again.." he says, and softly places me on a bed.

"where's L-L..." i try and make out Loki's name, but i passed out of lack of energy like he told me i would.

i have no idea how long i was unconscious..but when i woke up, it was early in the morning..maybe six, or seven

"hey look.. she's awake" a voice in the distance says.

I coward under the blankets, feeling completely helpless

"hey sweetie..i promise i won't hurt you.." a male voice said, sitting beside my bed so he won't crush my legs.

i ignore the person and keep hiding from them

"I'm Bruce..If you cared at all." the man named Bruce whispers to me.

i keep ignoring him, getting scared every second.

"i promise i won't hurt you." he said, and slowly pulls the blanket to reveal my red face, with tears streaming down it

"aww sweetie..please don't cry.." he whispers and places a hand under my chin, pulling me to face him. i cringed when when he dose..i had a kink in my neck

"can you please tell me you're name?" he asks

"Stephie.." i mumbled.

"that's a lovely name..is it short for Stephenie?" he asks with a smile

"NO! YOU PATHETIC MORTAL! IT ISN'T SHORT FOR STEPHENIE!" i scream at him

he jumps back a little and calls for help. that's when the eye patch man came, and a man with a beard came in the room

"what's wrong Brucie?" the man with the beard asked,

"she talked..i found out her name, and that she isn't human" Bruce said.

"how did you find out all of that?" the man with the eye patch asked.

"i asked for her name..she said it was Stephie, and she called me a pathetic mortal for asking if it was short for Stephenie." Bruce chuckles a bit.

"so Stephie? is it?" the man with eyepatched asked, stepping closer to me

I panic and bury my face in the pillow

"don't fury..you're scaring her." Bruce said calmly, and placed a hand on my cheek

"Bruce.. i don't think she likes that." the other man in the room says.

i sigh and slowly peer from the pillow at all of them

"where is Loki? where is my family" i ask, and everyone narrowed their eyes on me

"you have a family?" Bruce asked concerned and smiled brightly at me

"Of course i have a family you stupid mortal!" i snapped at him, getting annoyed by him

"she's a feisty one as it seems.." the man with beard said.

"alright I'm Sorry..yes, a dumb question" Bruce said chuckling and points to the man with the beard

"that's tony.." he smiled softly at him, and turns to the man with the eyepatch "that's director Nick Fury.." he said with another soft smile.

"Stephie is a beautiful name" Tony said, trying to get on my good side.

Stephie examined his Ironman suit and she thought it was cool "hey..i think she likes you're Ironman suit" Bruce said, Tony came in and showed her his Ironman suit "its cool isn't it?" he asked her, she looked up at him and nodded "it has lots of weapons..and cool stuff" he said, she started to lose interest when he said 'weapons' that made her shiver "i don't like weapons.." i mumbled.

Tony nods, "understood..i wouldn't expect an innocent girl like you to like to fight anyway.."

that made me crack

"Its not my damn fault that i don't fight like my brother! its not my fault, I'm not the Princess my father has always dreamed off! its not my fault i can't live up to the name of Odinson! I'm sorry I'm not perfect for you either! Maybe that's why i got banned from Asgard!" i scream at him, and hop out of my bed


	6. Chapter 6 Scared Out Of My Mind

**After a few hours I woke up to a bright light from a lamp, being shined over me.**

"looks like she's awake.." a voice said quietly, applying a wet towel on my forehead "how bad is the injury Stark?" another voice said, "I'm not quite sure.. i don't know what she hit her head on.." i could tell that the doctor was Stark's voice, "directer Fury, you wanted to see her.." Stark's voice asked, stepping away from me "yes, thank you Tony." another mans voice said, as he softly pulled me in his arms and carried me away from the light.

i looked around the room panicking "where f-father?" i stutter out,

"shh..it's alright sweetie..you're okay.." i heard the man named Tony whispered to me, handing me to the other man named Director Furry.

"where m-mother?" i stutter out.

"I don't know.." he says again.

"wheres...Thor?" i pant out that question.

"sweetie, you need to stop.. asking these questions before you run out of energy and pass out again.." he says, and softly places me on a bed.

"where's L-L..." i try and make out Loki's name, but i passed out of lack of energy like he told me i would.

i have no idea how long i was unconscious..but when i woke up, it was early in the morning..maybe six, or seven

"hey look.. she's awake" a voice in the distance says.

I coward under the blankets, feeling completely helpless

"hey sweetie..i promise i won't hurt you.." a male voice said, sitting beside my bed so he won't crush my legs.

i ignore the person and keep hiding from them

"I'm Bruce..If you cared at all." the man named Bruce whispers to me.

i keep ignoring him, getting scared every second.

"i promise i won't hurt you." he said, and slowly pulls the blanket to reveal my red face, with tears streaming down it

"aww sweetie..please don't cry.." he whispers and places a hand under my chin, pulling me to face him. i cringed when when he dose..i had a kink in my neck

"can you please tell me you're name?" he asks

"Stephie.." i mumbled.

"that's a lovely name..is it short for Stephenie?" he asks with a smile

"NO! YOU PATHETIC MORTAL! IT ISN'T SHORT FOR STEPHENIE!" i scream at him

he jumps back a little and calls for help. that's when the eye patch man came, and a man with a beard came in the room

"what's wrong Brucie?" the man with the beard asked,

"she talked..i found out her name, and that she isn't human" Bruce said.

"how did you find out all of that?" the man with the eye patch asked.

"i asked for her name..she said it was Stephie, and she called me a pathetic mortal for asking if it was short for Stephenie." Bruce chuckles a bit.

"so Stephie? is it?" the man with eyepatched asked, stepping closer to me

I panic and bury my face in the pillow

"don't fury..you're scaring her." Bruce said calmly, and placed a hand on my cheek

"Bruce.. i don't think she likes that." the other man in the room says.

i sigh and slowly peer from the pillow at all of them

"where is Loki? where is my family" i ask, and everyone narrowed their eyes on me

"you have a family?" Bruce asked concerned and smiled brightly at me

"Of course i have a family you stupid mortal!" i snapped at him, getting annoyed by him

"she's a feisty one as it seems.." the man with beard said.

"alright I'm Sorry..yes, a dumb question" Bruce said chuckling and points to the man with the beard

"that's tony.." he smiled softly at him, and turns to the man with the eyepatch "that's director Nick Fury.." he said with another soft smile.

"Stephie is a beautiful name" Tony said, trying to get on my good side.

Stephie examined his Ironman suit and she thought it was cool "hey..i think she likes you're Ironman suit" Bruce said, Tony came in and showed her his Ironman suit "its cool isn't it?" he asked her, she looked up at him and nodded "it has lots of weapons..and cool stuff" he said, she started to lose interest when he said 'weapons' that made her shiver "i don't like weapons.." i mumbled.

Tony nods, "understood..i wouldn't expect an innocent girl like you to like to fight anyway.."

that made me crack

"Its not my damn fault that i don't fight like my brother! its not my fault, I'm not the Princess my father has always dreamed off! its not my fault i can't live up to the name of Odinson! I'm sorry I'm not perfect for you either! Maybe that's why i got banned from Asgard!" i scream at him, and hop out of my bed. my eyes were flaring with the color of fire. I didn't know what came over me but i was punching Tony in the face with all my might. My hair was flaring up with fires as the rest of my body follows. I get off of Tony after i was full in flames and glanced around the three people

"she has powers too?!" Bruce asks, Feeling Surprised.

"she controls the element of fire!" Tony shouts, not even having a pain from where i had punched him.

"she needs to be with us! we could use her as an ally!" Nick smiled at me..or mainly, at my flames.

i examine my arm that was covered in flames and i start to form a fire ball in my hands, and i start to play with it

i giggle with excitement as i play with the fire.

everyone watches a few minutes until my flames die down and i am left with no clothing on me

Nick and Tony quickly cover their eyes as Bruce wraps me in a blanket

"you're so adorable." Bruce whispers in my ear, "Okay guys, shes covered"

i giggle and felt a whole lot better, after letting out all that steam.

"Stephie..you have a gift..and we could really use you as an ally." Nick said to me.

Bruce picks me up "director shes a kid! she doesn't know what you're talking about."

"that's why i am assigning her to you and Tony" nick said, looking over to Bruce and Tony.

"Woah..Woah..Woah..i can't take care of her because 'you know' what." Bruce said.

"oh come on Brucie! It will be fun come on Bruce!" Tony said begging.

"Bruce come on! look at her! shes so cute please! will take care of her please!" Tony begged some more.

"oh..alright! tony I'll do it.." Bruce said.

"you have to be the greatest dads ever, and you have to treat her like shes you're own daughter." Nick said.

"understood." Bruce said, rocking me slowly and placing me in the bed carefully, tucked me under the covers of the bed so nobody will see my body as he goes to grab me more clothes.

"Stephie..if you can understand me..i need you to answer these important questions for me..alright?" Nick looked at me with a serious face, as he waited for my answer.

* * *

did you love my story? 3


End file.
